falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Interplay Entertainment
Interplay er det selskapet som gav ut Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics og Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Det var eieren av Fallout franchisen før den ble solgt til Bethesda Softworks. Historie I 1982 måtte Adhaminto Boone stenge sitt småspill-selskap, Boone Corporation. Brian Fargo, som da var visepresident i R&D, tok med seg noen av de eldre utviklerene, og grunnla Interplay Productions. Det lille selskapet gav ut flere titler, men traff endelig gull med The Bard's Tale og Wasteland, som gav dem den finansielle bakgrunnen de trengte for å begynne å utgi sine egne titler, istedenfor å være avhengig av å ha EA som sin utgiver. De begynte å utgi spill fra andre selskaper i 1988, men det var ikke før i 1993 de greide å få en ny hit, og begynte "Descent" serien, som først ble produsert av Parallax Software. De begynte i 1992, og var kjent for å pumpe ut noen få Star Trek spill, og i 1997 gav de ut Fallout og MDK, etterfulgt av Baldur's Gate i 1998. Etter å ha fått stor selvtillit etter all suksessen, bestemte Interplay seg for å gå offentlig, og skiftet navnet til Interplay Entertaiment Corp. Uheldigvis var dette et dumt valg, og de rapporterte flere år med store tap. Det franske selskapet Titus Interactive begynte å kjøpe aksjer fra Interplay, og hadde innen 2000 størstedelen av selskapet. De innsatte en ny president, Herve Caen, men Fargo ble der en stund til som Chairman i selskapet. På denne tiden hadde Titus både lovlige og finansielle problemer, og måtte eventuelt stenge ned i 2004. Siden han ble satt inn som selskapets president, har Caen prøvd å vri selskapets oppmerksomhet mot konsollspill, ett område hvor selskapet aldri hadde hatt noe særlig suksess. De gikk glipp av julesesongen i 2002, og det var tydelig at Interplay var på vei mot en undergang. Interplay ble kastet ut fra der de leide for ikke å ha betalt renten den samme dagen da Titus sluttet, og mesteparten av de gjenværende stabsmedlemmene måtte slutte fordi de ikke fekk betalt: herve og et par andre flyttet seg til et annet kontor, hvor de prøve å få selskapet opp igjen ved å selge noen av sine eiendeler, men den varige gjelden var rett og slett for stor. De solgte eventuelt rettighetene for Fallout 3 til Bethesda, men beholdt rettighetene til å lage et Fallout MMO. Den 29. November 2006, fikk Interplay en ufrivillig konkursordre. Den neste dagen leverte Interplay inn en SEC form, hvor de erklærte at de hadde planer om å søke på europeisk støtte for et Fallout MMOG Prosjekt. I formen erklæres deres hensikt om å begynne utvikling i Januar 2007. Den 30. November 2006 hadde Interplay, som enda ble styrt av Herve Caen, fullt inn en Form 8-K til the United States Securities and Exchange Comissin (SEC) angående ett mulig Fallout Massively Multipler Online Game. SEC filing Form 8-K inneholdt et prospekt hvor det stod at Interplay kom til å gi ut vanlige aksjer på Euronext for å øke kapitalen for utviklingen av Fallout MMOG. I rapporten stod det også at utviklingen og utgivelsesprosessen ville trenge en anslått US$75 millioner i kapital. I rapporten stod det også at utviklingen kunne begynne så tidlig som i januar 2007, og spillet kunne være ferdig så tidlig som i juli 2010.Interplay Proposes $75M Fallout MMO? (Next Generation) I April 2007 ble det fullt ut former for SEC hvor det kjøpte IP for Fallout MMO til utviklerne av Fallout 3, Bethesda Softworks, for $5,75 millioner USD. Mens Bethesda nå eier rettighetene til en Fallout MMO IP, står det i rettighetene ved salget mellom Interplay og Bethesda, at Interplay har rettighetene til å utvikle en MMO.Fallout IP Sold to Bethesda (Gamasutra.com) Det ble stilt enkelte krav i avtalen som krevde at Interplay oppnådde dem, og om de ikke greide det ville de miste rettighetene. Utviklingen måtte begynne innen 24 måneder etter avtalen ble signert (4. april 2007), og Interplay måtte skaffe seg $30 millioner innen den tid, eller gi fra seg rettighetene. Interplay måtte videre lansere MMOGen innen 4 år etter å ha påbegynt utvikling, og betale Bethesda 12 prosent av salg og inntjening på abbonementer for bruk av IPen. Det spesifiseres ikke hvordan Interplay skulle greie å starte utvikling innen 24 måneder etter April 2007, eller hvordan de skal greie å få tak i 30 millioner USD, noe som ville være vanskelig, da Interplay var veldig nær konkurs. I november 2007 åpnet Interplay utvikling igjen, og ansatte Anderson som Creative Director for en uannonsert MMO.GameBanshee — Interplay MMORPG Interview with Jason Anderson Det er veldig sansynlig at dette spillet er en Fallout MMO, ettersom at Interplay skaffet seg rettighetene for et slikt spill fra Bethesda Softworks da de gav fra seg rettighetene for Fallout. I tillegg var Anderson en av de opprinnelige utviklerene av Fallout, noe som gjør det mer sansynlig.http://jobs.gamasutra.com/jobseekerx/ViewCompanyProfile.asp?CompanyProfileID=3198 Den 30. juni 2008 ble det annonsert at Interactive Game Group, LLC (laget av Frederic Chsnais, tidligere Chief Executive Officer i Atari, som nå også eier MicroProse) kjøpte 2,000,000 aksjer fra Interplay. Referanser cs:Interplay Entertainment de:Interplay Entertainment en:Interplay Entertainment es:Interplay Entertainment fr:Interplay Entertainment nl:Interplay Entertainment pl:Interplay pt:Interplay Entertainment ru:Interplay Entertainment sv:Interplay Entertainment tr:Interplay uk:Interplay Entertainment zh:Interplay Entertainment Kategori:Bedrifter Kategori:Interplay Entertainment